Deny Everything
by SharpieSam
Summary: Two nerds in love can only mean chaos and insane paranormal investigations. A series of drabbles centered around Peridot and Ronaldo's crazy adventures.
1. First Kiss

_A/N: Hello and welcome to my collection of Peridot x Ronaldo drabbles!_

 _Rather than a full fanfiction, this will be a series of oneshots and drabbles centered around Peridot and Ronaldo._

 _For the most part, they will be mixed between happy and sad, tragic and humor, and many other genres. Most of these are inspired by the asks and prompts I get on Tumblr from anons and others._

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Prompt: First Kiss**

* * *

The last few months spent with Peridot had, needless to say, been a learning experience. Ronaldo had over five notebooks stacked on his desk full of notes he had taken about Peridot, of course, with her permission. Now that she was no longer under Yellow Diamond's rule, she found no reason to hide anything from Ronaldo. She had been learning things herself during her stay on Earth and with Ronaldo. Emotions, however, were something entirely foreign to her. Her stay with Ronaldo had brought upon very odd sensations. Ronaldo told her she was simply "happy," but she knew what happiness was. Although happiness was fleeting back in Homeworld, she still felt it occasionally. No, what she was feeling was entirely different. The feeling was first brought to attention during Ronaldo's last Horror Club meeting. Steven had invited more guests than usual and the lighthouse neither was exactly a large space nor was it furnished with enough couches and chairs for the extra guests. Peridot and Ronaldo were, thus, forced to share a single chair with her resting on his lap. Ronaldo had his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off the chair and Peridot was snugly resting her head on his chest when she felt a fluttering in her stomach. She adjusted herself, trying to figure out the reason for the odd sensation.

"Are you okay?" Ronaldo said. "Sorry, you're probably uncomfortable." Ronaldo said about to pull his arms away when Peridot held them, keeping his protective arms firmly around her.

"N-no. I rather enjoy this. It is just this odd sensation. It is like this odd fluttering in my stomach cavity." Peridot tried to explain. She was used to asking Ronaldo about emotions so she did not mind explaining.

"Oh, that's most likely 'excitement' since we're watching a horror movie!" Ronaldo explained, hoping to answer the confused gem's question.

"I suppose…" Peridot lied. She knew it was not excitement. She had felt excitement before during their last paranormal investigation when they explored some abandoned caverns along the shoreline. Needless to say, bats did not enjoy her shining her light at them.

That fluttering feeling had returned again now as Peridot and Ronaldo sat on the giant couch with her leaning against him as they watched a science fiction movie. It was Peridot who suggested that they sit in this fashion. After the movie night, Peridot couldn't get enough of the warm and comforting feeling of having Ronaldo besides her. She had never felt it before, and the fluttering sensation was all new to her. Peridot tilted her head with curiosity when she watched the two on the screen touch lips together. Peridot looked up hoping Ronaldo would explain, but he was too into the movie to notice her curious eyes. Peridot tugged at his shirt impatiently.

"Huh, what? Peridot? What's up?" Ronaldo asked when he noticed she was no longer watching the movie.

"What are they doing?" Peridot asked bluntly. Ronaldo blushed when he realized what she was asking.

"Oh, um. They're kissing." He said quickly.

"Elaborate." Peridot responded.

"Well, kissing is what humans do to show affection. You know, it is used to show romantic love." Ronaldo explained, hoping that would be enough.

"What is 'romantic love'? Is it another emotion?" Peridot asked with a straight face.

"Well, yes. It is like a more extreme version of liking someone. It is thinking you would not be able to survive without the other by their side. It is a fluttering feeling that you get whenever you see or touch someone."Peridot's eyes widened at his words. Ronaldo chuckled, running his hands though his hair. "Ha, oh geez, being in love is torture, but like, a good kind of torture." That was when he noticed how close Peridot was to him, both physically and emotionally. He looked down at the gem who was only inches from his face with a blush. He could feel her breath on his face and he couldn't help it.

He leaned in a closed the gap.

Peridot let out a surprised squeak as their lips met. Her entire body fluttered with this emotion and her face was engulfed in a dark green blush as she felt the human's warm lips on her own. She realized that she did not like the sensation, she _loved_ the sensation, and more importantly, she loved the human that gave her this sensation. Ronaldo held her tight, making her feel safe and, most importantly, _loved._ She had never felt loved. All her life she was treated like a replaceable object. She barely even felt _needed_ back in Homeworld.

Ronaldo pulled away, only because he needed to breathe and his face was covered in a huge blush.

"I'm so sorry! I was just caught in the moment and-"Ronaldo stammered quickly when he realized what he had just done. Peridot looked at him with a shocked expression and her mouth agape.

"W-wow." Peridot found herself at a loss for words. "So that is what I have been feeling!" Peridot smiled and laughter erupted from her. Ronaldo stared at her in confusion. "This whole time! That fluttering in my heart, the weird feeling I've had around you, it's been _love_ this whole time!" Peridot laughed happily at the new discovery.

"W-what?" Ronaldo couldn't help but laugh with her. "You mean you've felt like that for a while now?"

"Almost every day! Every time I'm around you!" Peridot laughed. Ronaldo threw his arms around the gem in happiness.

"Haha! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" Ronaldo said hugging her when the two toppled onto the ground in a giggling mass. Peridot lay on top of Ronaldo and held his face in her hands before meeting their lips together once more.

"It's _love!_ Haha! I'm in love with you Ronaldo!" Peridot hugged Ronaldo tightly and Ronaldo happily returned the embrace.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Peridot."

* * *

 _A/N: Leave a review if you would like to see more!_


	2. Shirt

_A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Just to let you all know, reviews help me know what I'm doing right/wrong so that's why I always ask for them! Thanks for the great comments!_

 _Just to let you know, I am planning a Livestream/Livewrite tonight 7/8/2015! Details are on my **profile** and Tumblr (link on profile) if you are interested! _

* * *

**_Prompt: Shirt_**

 ** _Summary: Peridot finds of Ronaldo's oversized shirts_**

* * *

"Cold…" Peridot grumbled half asleep. She had spent the past hour fighting a sleep talking Ronaldo for the bed sheets. Ronaldo currently was unintentionally hogging the entire blanket to himself, and every time Peridot tried to pull some over herself, Ronaldo would just tug them away. Sure she didn't _need_ the blanket, but she enjoyed the safe feeling of having a soft cover over herself. Peridot groaned with annoyance and rolled out of bed, dragging her feet. She would wake up Ronaldo if he wasn't sleeping like a log. For now, she would just have to find another blanket.

Peridot trudged over to the small closet on the other side of the lighthouse. She clicked on the light and winced at the sudden flood of light before she began searching through the messy closet. There were notebooks stacked up and books scattered all about of paranormal facts and research. Every now and then she would stumble upon a pair of shorts or shoes but those would serve no use to her. She needed something to cover herself, although, Ronaldo usually kept only enough for himself. Peridot had only recently started to become a permanent resident and even so she had very little need for material objects. Every now and then she would find something fascinating, whether it is a rock or a shell, and keep it in the closet but she did not have near as many belongings as Ronaldo.

"Why do humans have so much sh- ah!" Lost in thought, Peridot didn't notice as her foot snagged onto a pair of Ronaldo's green boxers and landed flat on her face in a pile of his clothes. Peridot flailed her arms, trying to find a way out of the jumble of clothing and stumbled to her feet. "Ugh, Ronaldo…" Peridot groaned pulling a large shirt off her head. She was about to toss it back in the pile of clothing when she noticed the writing on it. "Keep Beach City Weird…" Peridot read. She had no idea Ronaldo's blog had a t-shirt. Peridot stretched it out in front of her using her floaty fingers so she could see the entire shirt. It was fairly simple in design with nothing but a generic sun and bold text. The shirt itself was a nice sea foam green and much too large for her. Peridot darted her eyes out the closet door to see Ronaldo still sleeping soundly and bit her lip. She quietly slipped on the oversized shirt and tugged it into place. The shirt rested just below her knees and the sleeves reached her elbows. Peridot blushed when she smelled the familiar scent of Ronaldo and buried her face in the shirt with embarrassment. She quickly shook her head and tiptoed back out of the closet, making her way back to the couch bed. She softly laid back down on her half of the bed and hugged the shirt around her.

"I'm only wearing it to stay warm." She lied to herself. In her head, she knew she didn't need to be warm, but she did need this shirt.

* * *

The sun creeped into the windows of the lighthouse, shining onto Ronaldo's face and the late night blogger groaned in annoyance. He rolled to the side, expecting to hear Peridot's annoyed protest but quickly opened his eyes when he realized the bed was empty. Ronaldo bolted up when he noticed not only the bed was empty but the room as well. Ronaldo felt himself panic for a moment before he heard the door to the staircase creak open, followed by a tired yawn. Ronaldo sighed in relief and turned around to see Peridot standing at the door with the new addition to her outfit.

"Ronaldo…where do you keep the coffee beans…?" Peridot asked tiredly. Peridot didn't necessarily need coffee herself, but she found it a habit to start making coffee for Ronaldo and, on occasions, herself. Ronaldo's jaw-dropped and his face quickly became covered in a heated blush. 'The boyfriend shirt!' he happily thought. Of course, seeing a girl in a shirt far too large for herself was only a thing of movies, that is, until now.

"Ronaldo?" Peridot waved her hand in front of the daydreaming human, hoping to gain his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Peridot. Um…why are you wearing my shirt?" Ronaldo couldn't help but ask. Peridot plopped back down next to him on the bed and leaned on his shoulder still half-asleep.

"You kept on hogging the blanket last night…" Peridot grumbled.

"Ah, sorry. I won't do it again."

True to his word, Ronaldo stopped hogging all the blankets, but only because he always kept Peridot snuggled in his arms and under the sheets from then on. Peridot still wore the shirt at night either way.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!_


	3. Cry

_A/N: Time for another update! However, just as a heads up, I had these chapters written and I'm posting them slowly because my laptop is currently being repaired, so I will not be writing too much "new" stuff until I get it back which will not be for a few weeks. I am borrowing my brother's, but of course he_ is _a gamer so I probably won't be doing much writing on my other Perinaldo fic (Cracked Landing)._

 _Sorry for the delays!_

* * *

 **Prompt: Cry**

* * *

"No! Please! Get away from me!" Ronaldo jumped from Peridot's distressed cries. His tired eyes blinked open as he searched for his glasses on his desk.

"No more!" Peridot's cries continued. Ronaldo quickly jumped out of bed, throwing his covers aside and rushed over to Peridot who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

"Peridot! It's not real! Wake…up…" Ronaldo's voice drifted when he noticed the light projection coming from Peridot's gem onto the ceiling. He had never seen anything like this. Peridot usually slept wrapped up from head to toe in sheets, concealing her gem, but now her sheets were sprawled out on the floor. She must have kicked them away in her frenzy.

"Stop!" Peridot screamed. Ronaldo heard the voice not from Peridot's mouth but from the projection. He looked up and his face paled at the sight. Peridot was strapped to a table. Glowing yellow knives and tools were scattered about on tables and sinister hands loomed around.

"Now, now, Peridot. Let's not fret. These new upgrades will make you a great technician! You'll be better than all the other Peridots!" The hand lowered a knife onto Peridot's joint and Peridot screamed as the destabilizer cut into her elbow. When the knife withdrew, her skin quickly healed over.

"Oh dear. Well, we can't have you doing that now can we?" A different tool came up and Peridot looked up in fear. That was when Ronaldo realized. The gem on Peridot's forehead was an oval. He quickly glanced back down to see the triangular shaped gem on her forehead and gulped, having a terrible feeling of what was about to happen. The harsh whirr of a drill snapped Ronaldo's attention back to the projection and he shrank back in shock.

"No! Please! Stop!" Tears streamed down Peridot's face, and she shut her eyes. The drill hissed and an ear splitting scratching was heard as it made contact with Peridot's gem. Peridot screamed, this time, in real life and Ronaldo quickly jumped to her.

"Peridot! Wake up! It's not real! Peridot!" Ronaldo shook the gem's shoulders and the projection disappeared as Peridot woke up, quickly sitting up, her eyes darting around frantically. "Peridot…" Ronaldo gently held Peridot's arms and Peridot turned to the human, tears streaking down her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, her body shivering and tiny whimpers escaping her mouth. "Shh…It's okay Peridot…It's not real…" Ronaldo said gently rubbing her back. The tears didn't stop falling down her cheeks.

"I-It…was…" she shook.

"What?" Ronaldo couldn't help but say in shock.

"It was real…That was a memory." Peridot said sitting back. Ronaldo gently cupped her face. Silently, he gently placed his forehead on her gem, feeling the smooth yet _damaged_ gem.

"It is in the past. You're safe now." Peridot couldn't help the tears that did not stop. She buried her face in his chest, letting the human comfort her, enjoying his safe embrace.

"They can't hurt you now, Peridot. I'll protect you."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for all your support!_


	4. Small Mishap

_A/N: Okay! Another chapter of Perinaldo goodness!_

 _Now, in regards to this chapter, this takes place many years in the future and, yes, I am aware it leaves in a bit of a cliffhanger._

 _I am not sure if I will continue this mini-fic, however, if I do it will be separated by parts and most likely posted here. However, that does not mean that part 2 will be posted next. So, basically I may write some other one-shots and come back to this mini-fic every once and a while depending on the demand for it._

 _Anyway, enjoy this mini-fic!_

* * *

 **Small Mishap**

* * *

Ronaldo stretched his arms and breathed in the fresh summer air. Peridot had suggested a walk around Funland to unwind from all the paranormal adventures they had in the past week and Ronaldo didn't hesitate to agree. To be honest, he was exhausted from all the endless blogging and really needed a break from technology.

Ronaldo happily laced his fingers with Peridot's as they walked down the amusement park. Of course, Peridot did not mind at all. The two had been together for almost six years now and they had been "married" for a little over a year. Although, "married" was a loose term since both Peridot and Ronaldo agreed that they didn't need a huge marriage ceremony to know they loved each other.

Ronaldo glanced at Peridot with a smile. The gem had changed immensely over the past few years. Her clunky and heavy tech gear was replaced with a fairly normal humanoid body. Peridot felt the need for Homeworld technology was obsolete since she cut off relations with Yellow Diamond and settled for a more "normal" body. She had regular hands and her skin was rather pale in color. Although she kept her triangular styled hair, she got rid of her visor and settled for a large set of glasses instead which rested in front of her green eyes. Her clothing was always subject to change but today she wore a green hoodie and some baggy pants. She had even shapeshifted organs for herself so she could eat and enjoy other…activities…with Ronaldo. One could almost mistake her for a regular human if it weren't for the large green gem that remained on her forehead. Of course, Ronaldo didn't mind which form Peridot took. She was still the same gem on the inside.

Ronaldo was snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts when he heard a loud piercing cry. Peridot couldn't help but jump in surprise as well. The two looked over to the source of the noise to see an infant fussing in its stroller. The baby's mother quickly picked him up, gently rocking him back and forth soothingly.

"Human babies are quite loud." Peridot noted aloud, still observing the mother caring for the child.

"Yeah. I remember when Peedee was a baby, and I had to take care of him sometimes." Ronaldo remembered.

"Are they normally this loud? Is there something wrong with it?" Peridot asked with genuine concern. Ronaldo shrugged.

"Yes. Human babies do cry a lot. Although, most of the time it's because they need something, but I do remember that Peedee would cry a lot when he was a baby for no reason at all." Ronaldo winced when he heard the baby's cries turn into upset wailing. "Even if it was possible, I wouldn't want to have a baby." Ronaldo said absentmindedly.

"N-neither would I." Peridot shivered. Two continued their walk down the pier enjoying their newfound silence when suddenly Ronaldo's phone rang with a buzz.

"Hello?" Ronaldo answered. "Ugh, what is it Dad?" Ronaldo asked with a hint of annoyance. "What? I have to run the shop? But it's my day off!" Ronaldo argued. "I know….but…what about?…ugh, fine!" Ronaldo shut off his phone with a huff and shoved it back in his pocket.

"My dad needs me to help run the shop since Peedee tripped on a potato and got himself scratched up." Ronaldo shook his head with a chuckle. "Peedee is such a klutz."

"Just like a certain clod I know." Peridot joked. Ronaldo playfully shoved her.

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Sorry I ruined our day off. Do you want to wait for me at the shop?" Ronaldo suggested, but Peridot shook her head.

"No. It's fine. I'll visit Steven and the Gems for the rest of the day. It has been quite some time since I have seen them." Peridot reasoned. She loved Ronaldo but even she needed some time off to talk to other gems sometimes, and Ronaldo respected that.

"Sure thing, I'll see you when I'm done with work, then." Ronaldo said giving Peridot a quick hug before he rushed off to Beach Citywalk Fries.

* * *

Peridot let out a sigh as she walked down the shoreline to the temple. The waves crashed against the cliffs and she could hear the seagulls flying overhead. Climbing up the stairs, Peridot finally reached the screen door and stomped in without knocking, plopping right onto the couch. She grabbed one of the couch cushions and buried her face in it, letting out a muffled angry scream.

"Um, hey, Peridot…" Steven said nervously as he walked down from his balcony with Connie following close behind. They were both in the middle of reading when Peridot suddenly stormed in. "Is everything okay?" The two took a seat on the couch on either side of the distressed gem. A silence fell upon the house as Peridot finished her little episode. Steven awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So…did you tell him?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, does he know about the baby?" Connie added cautiously. Peridot only responded with another distressed wail.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'"

* * *

 _A/N: As I said earlier, I am not sure if this will be continued, so leave me a review and tell me if you would like a continuation!_


	5. Small Mishap - Part 2

_A/N: Another addition to Small Mishap! I hope this chapter explains my headcanon a bit more. If not, feel free to PM me with any questions!_

 _I forgot to mention but Connie and Steven are both 25 in this mini-fic._

* * *

 **Slight Mishap - Part 2**

* * *

Peridot sighed heavily, sinking into the soft couch. Worry filled her mind and her thoughts swarmed with possibilities. Ronaldo didn't want kids? What was she going to do? She knew this was a dumb idea and a mistake on her own part. Why did she make her body so similar to that of a human's? She wasted all that time structuring herself to have human organs and human functions! She really didn't _need_ to. This wouldn't even be possible if she didn't look into human anatomy so deeply. Connie placed a comforting hand on the gem's shoulder, hoping to ease some of her worry.

"Everything will be fine, Peridot." Connie said gently. Steven, on the other hand, was not as sure.

"Peridot, _are_ you going to be fine?" Steven asked nervously gripping his shirt. Of course, Peridot knew exactly what Steven was referring to. The gem let out a worried sigh.

"I…I think so." She started, although her voice was full of uncertainty. "Do you remember the last time I regenerated, Steven?" Peridot asked.

"Of course! You took almost a whole month! We were all worried sick, especially Ronaldo!" Steven said recalling the tense moment.

"Well, I took that long for a reason." Peridot began. "I took that long so I could create a form near identical to a human's." Peridot brought her hand up looking at the intricate body she had formed. "I had done lots of research on human anatomy. I wanted to create a body for myself that could work like a human's. I made everything. Organs, blood, veins, bones. That's why I bleed when I get cut and the gems don't. It isn't easy for a being that only makes a simple light projection most of the time. I wanted to know what it was like to be a real human." Peridot explained. "I never thought this body would be _that_ realistic to the point where it was possible for _this_ to happen."

"So, you won't…?" Connie began but trailed off.

"Steven's mother purposefully gave up her physical form and her gem for Steven to be born, but for me, this was all an _accident._ " Peridot said swallowing the bile rising in her throat. "I don't think our child would be part gem at all." Peridot placed a shaky hand over her stomach. "I think it's _human._ "

"Human?" Connie gasped.

"This body I synthesized is, for the most part, human except for the gem on my forehead. At least, that's what I think." Peridot said with uncertainty. Tears pricked her eyes and she dug her face in her hands. "How could I be so careless? Ronaldo does not even want a child and now I might _die_ because of it!" Peridot cried, her body shaking. Connie rubbed Peridot's shaking shoulders comfortingly.

"Peridot, everything will be fine. You need to calm down and take a deep breath." Connie insisted. "Peridot, listen, you need to tell Ronaldo. It doesn't matter what he said before, because this is happening either way and you need to let him know." Connie said it to Peridot, setting it straight for the distressed gem. Peridot wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffed.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry. I'm acting like a child. Thank you, Connie." Peridot said hugging the human tightly. Connie smiled, returning a light squeeze.

"No problem. Always happy to help a friend." Connie insisted. Peridot waved goodbye to the two as she walked out the door back towards the lighthouse which shone brightly in the night air. Steven couldn't help but still feel worried for the former technician.

The sound of the temple door being opened caught the their attention and they turned to see the familiar fusion walking out.

"Garnet!" Steven jumped to his feet. Why didn't he think of this sooner? Garnet had future vision, she could just tell him what was going to happen!

"Garnet, please tell me you know what's going to happen to Peridot. She's going to be okay, right?" Steven asked with a nervous smile. The tall gem stood silently with a straight face. "Garnet?" Steven coaxed.

"You should walk Connie home, Steven. It's going to rain soon." Garnet stated simply before turning back into her room without another word. Steven felt his heart sink.

What was going to happen to Peridot? The truth was, even Garnet didn't know.

* * *

 _A/N: As always, reviews are much appreciated!_


	6. Small Mishap - Part 3

_A/N: Alright! I'm back on fanfiction updates now that my laptop is back and fully functional! Expect updates from me soon! For now, enjoy part 3 of Small Mishap!_

* * *

 **Small Mishap - Part 3**

* * *

Peridot sat on the couch in their lighthouse, biting her nails nervously. Her heart thudded in her chest so fast she thought she was going to pass out from stress. The gem took in a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves only to have her breath waver. She had been like this for the past two hours and her stress was only increasing. Peridot looked at her pale hands and noticed how badly she was shaking from her overwhelming emotions. Her eyes drifted to the window as she watched the sun set and the sky grow darker. Ronaldo would be home soon, and she would have to tell him. Peridot gulped. She had been dreading this moment, but Connie was right. Ronaldo had the right to know. It didn't matter what his opinion was, he just _needed_ to _know._

'Of course his opinion matters! It's _his_ kid too!' Peridot screamed frantically in her head.

'No! He just needs to know! Like it or not this baby is coming and he can't do anything about it!' Peridot argued back and forth.

'Technically, he could... _kill_...me...'

'No, he wouldn't do that.'

'I could just damage my physical form enough to get rid of the problem without him knowing...'

Peridot shook her head. Why was she getting these thoughts? It was stupid and just plain _wrong_. She couldn't kill anything or anyone. That was true when she worked for Homeworld and that was true now. It was a _miracle_ that this could even happen. How could she even _imagine_ getting rid of her own child? Ronaldo, on the other hand...

Peridot wrapped her arms around her protectively. Would Ronaldo be cruel enough to get rid of her if he found out? Peridot shivered at the thought. She couldn't do this on her own! She barely knew how to live as a human herself and now she had to _raise_ one? She needed Ronaldo if she wanted to make it through this. Peridot felt her mind swarm with thoughts and her breath quicken. She could feel the room tilt and bile rise in her throat. She placed a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts only to find herself getting dizzier. She felt sick... _incredibly_ sick.

"Peridot?"

The green gem's eyes flew open at the familiar voice and her face paled. When did Ronaldo get home? She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't even notice the human's return. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Peridot? Are you okay?" Ronaldo asked with worry. Peridot's heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach twist. Her hands flew to her mouth and she darted away from Ronaldo, making a break for the bathroom. Peridot quickly knelt down by the toilet, not bothering to hold down her lunch and emptied her stomach. Her hands gripped the toilet seat as she coughed and gasped for air. She could feel her shoulders shake and her throat burn with bile.

"Peridot!" Ronaldo quickly followed behind his sick wife and knelt beside her, gently rubbing her back. "Peri, what's wrong?" Ronaldo asked nervously. Peridot breathed heavily and flushed the toilet, but she didn't turn to face Ronaldo.

Instead, she cried. Tears ran down Peridot's cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her hands shook and she felt cold. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to face him. She just wanted to disappear off the face of the Earth. Ronaldo gently wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Peri...please look at me." Ronaldo said softly. Peridot hesitated for a moment before turning her head towards the human. Ronaldo looked at Peridot with gentle eyes. She could see the worry on his face, and she felt guilt plague her mind. How could she have kept this a secret from him for so long? Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, and Peridot buried her face in his chest, hugging the human tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried over and over again. Ronaldo's eyes widened with surprise.

"Peri? What's wrong? Why are you sorry?" Ronaldo hugged her tightly. She heard a muffled reply from her, and he gently took her face in his hands. Peridot's green eyes were glazed with tears, and her hands still shook. Her face looked...scared and alone. "Peridot...Please tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't be mad." Ronaldo said firmly.

"I-I..." Peridot's voice cracked and her breath wavered. Peridot grit her teeth and shut her eyes. "I...Ronaldo...I'm pregnant."

Ronaldo's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice seemed to disappear. Peridot slowly opened her eyes and saw Ronaldo's shocked expression. Tears flooded her eyes. She knew Ronaldo wouldn't like the news. She was a fool to think otherwise.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Peridot cried. She wanted more than anything to just die. How could she even imagine that Ronaldo would be even remotely okay with this? Her hands tightened into fists.

"Wait, wait! Peri, please don't cry!" Ronaldo gently brushed her tears away and looked at her sad eyes. "Peri, why are you sorry?" Ronaldo asked.

"Y-you said...y-you didn't like kids...so...I'm so sorry. I r-ruined everything..." Peridot sobbed. Ronaldo mentally slapped himself for that. How could he be so insensitive? Him and his blabbering mouth!

"No! No, no, no! That's not...I wasn't..." Ronaldo trailed off, not knowing what to say to comfort the scared gem. Ronaldo gently took her frail body in his arms and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry, Peri." Ronaldo gently rubbed her shaking back. "Peri, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you think that. I'm really happy! I didn't mean what I said before. I was just being stupid." Ronaldo gently calmed the gem. Peridot's crying slowly subsided to slight whimpers.

"Ronaldo...I'm sorry." Peridot couldn't help but apologize again. Ronaldo looked in her eyes firmly.

"Shush, you don't need to be sorry, Peri. Honestly, this is amazing!" Ronaldo's eyes suddenly glazed with worry. "Peri, you should be worried about yourself...I...I don't want to lose you..." Ronaldo admitted. Peridot returned a soft smile.

"I think...I think I'll be fine..." Peridot started. "I think my body is organic enough so that our child will be human. If everything goes well...I shouldn't have to give up my gem for our baby." Peridot explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Ronaldo asked with worry. Peridot gently laced her fingers with Ronaldo's and pressed his hand on her stomach.

"I can just _feel_ it."

* * *

 _A/N: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to put "...in my belly!" after the last line (that's a Rise of the Guardians reference if you don't get it)._

 _As always, leave a review!_


	7. Small Mishap - Part 4

_A/N: Back and with more Small Mishap! This mini-fic is turning out longer than I had anticipated! Do forgive me, but I quite enjoy writing it!_

 _Anyway, here is part 4!_

* * *

 **Small Mishap - Part 4**

* * *

"Ronaldo, is this really necessary?" Peridot piped. Her hands were wrapped around her five month pregnant belly as she waddled besides him. Ronaldo rolled his eyes.

"For the eighth time, YES. Peri, I don't want to leave you alone at home! What if something happens? What if-" Ronaldo rambled with concern. He had to go to work and leaving Peridot alone at home was not exactly the safest option.

"Ronaldo, nothing is going to happen! Honestly, why can't I just go to the fry shop with you?" Peridot said with a pout. She had followed Ronaldo to work for the past few months anyways. She had no idea why today was any different.

"Because you haven't seen the gems at all since you found out you were pregnant. Honestly, it's like you're trying to avoid them!" Ronaldo huffed as he made his way up the stairs. He kept his hand laced with Peridot's protectively guiding her up the steps.

"A lot has been happening, Ronaldo. Visiting the gems has been one of my least concerns." Peridot grumbled. Ronaldo lightly knocked on the screen door.

"I won't be long, Peri. Besides, the gems probably want to see you too." Ronaldo concluded.

"Peridot's back! Peridot's back!" Steven chanted excitedly, wrapping his massive arms around the shorter gem. Peridot let out a surprised yelp and stiffened slightly before returning an awkward hug.

"Hello, Steven. It's very nice to see you, too." Peridot said with a slight smile. She felt her baby shift uncomfortably as Steven squeezed Peridot tightly, and she chuckled slightly. "Steven, as much as I enjoy your hugs, I'm not sure our baby likes them as much." Steven gently let the gem go and put a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"What? She isn't even out yet, and she already doesn't like me?" Steven gasped sarcastically. "That's not true, is it, baby? You love your Uncle Steven, don't you?" Steven said lightheartedly at Peridot's stomach. Peridot couldn't help but roll her eyes with a laugh.

"Our baby isn't even out yet, and you're already making assumptions? How do you know it's a girl?" Peridot added. Steven waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Just a guess." Steven shrugged and stood to the side letting Peridot in.

"I'll be back later, Peri! Steven, remember to make sure she's comfortable, and that she drinks enough water and doesn't work herself too much and-"Ronaldo rambled with slight panic.

"Yeah, yeah. Ronaldo you need to relax. I can handle this! If not, I'll call Connie! She _is_ a doctor you know?" Steven reminded.

"Uh, right. Okay, well I guess I'll be going then…" Ronaldo said but still remained standing at the door. Steven rolled his eyes and gently shoved the human out the door.

"Bye Ronaldo! Don't worry! Peridot will be fine!" Steven chimed and shut the door behind him. Peridot rolled her eyes at Ronaldo's over worrying. He had been like this for the past few months since he found out she was carrying their child. He never let her do anything by herself and constantly pestered her to be careful. It was nice to finally get a break from his overly stressed aura.

At least, that's what Peridot thought.

"Oh, Peridot! How are you? Are you feeling alright? How is your temperature? Do you need any water? Perhaps a few pillows for your back? How about-?" Pearl had been rambling for the past ten minutes since she saw Peridot enter the house. Peridot grit her teeth with annoyance. She knew Pearl was only trying to help, but it was starting to get irritating, especially for a hormonal pregnant gem.

"Ah, give it a rest, Pearl! Honestly! I'm pretty sure the baby's already tired of hearing your voice!" Amethyst joked, making her way over to Peridot who was sitting on the couch. "Isn't that right, little baby-dot?" Amethyst said with her hands over Peridot's stomach.

"Amethyst!" Garnet said with warning. Amethyst flinched and looked at the fusion who wore a stoic expression. Amethyst chuckled nervously.

"Can I, Peridot?" Amethyst asked politely gesturing at Peridot's swollen stomach. Peridot looked at Amethyst with surprise. The rowdy gem usually never asked permission to do anything, let alone touch her pregnant stomach. Garnet probably scolded Amethyst for being so impolite.

"Uh, sure." Peridot stammered with an embarrassed blush. Amethyst gently placed her palms on Peridot's stomach.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Amethyst beamed with curiosity. "How does it feel?"

"Um, I don't know how to describe it. Tiring but amazing?" Peridot hesitated with her description, not sure how to explain the sensation of carrying another being inside her.

"Amethyst, be careful!" Pearl yelped with worry, gently placing her hand on Peridot's stomach too. "Human children are delicate! They're not as hard-headed as you!"

"Ah, can it, Pearl! I bet baby-dot is rolling around in there all annoyed of you too!" Amethyst laughed.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Ameth-!" As if on cue, Pearl and Amethyst felt a tiny kick to their palms as the baby shifted. Peridot couldn't help but snicker.

"Ha! Looks like baby-dot already agrees with her Auntie Amethyst! Take that, Pearl!" Amethyst stuck her tongue out jokingly and laughed, dashing out the room from a fuming Pearl.

"Wait! What? Amethyst!" Pearl yelped angrily chasing after the smaller gem. Peridot laughed at the two. It was a wonder how they got along on the same team.

"Peridot." Garnet stated, crossing her arms. Although her shades were still on, she still wore a serious expression. Peridot's laughter dissipated and silence swept the room.

"Y-yes, Garnet?" Peridot nervously asked, slightly uncomfortable with the fusion's stare.

"How are you doing?" Garnet asked simply. Peridot was a bit surprised at the question. She had been asked the same question multiple times before, but hearing it from the fusion was a completely different story.

"I'm fine." Peridot said mechanically, as if she had already said it multiple times before. Garnet did not move. Her face remained stoic.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle this?" Garnet said. Peridot's eyes widened. She felt her fists curl against the couch with anger.

"What do you mean?" Peridot angrily snapped. "You think I don't know what I'm doing?" Peridot screamed with irritation. "I'm not a child, Garnet! You put far too little faith in me as a ge- ah!" Peridot winced, feeling a slight twinge in her head. Her hand went to her gem as she felt her vision blur for a second. Was she exerting herself too much?

Garnet sighed with worry. The fusion walked over to Peridot whose eyes were shut with slight discomfort and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Peridot looked up at the leader.

"Peridot, we're all worried for you. Please, if anything happens, talk to us, even if it's something small. We…." Garnet trailed off as if she was at a loss of words, "…don't want to lose another gem." Peridot's eyes widened with realization, and tears threatened to fall.

"I-I'm sorry. I've just been very stressed is all." Peridot shivered slightly. She placed her hand on top of Garnet's. "I'll be fine, Garnet. Really. I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"Don't be sorry. You need to relax. I think it's best for you and your child." Garnet said with a soft smile. Peridot returned the smile gratefully.

"Of course."

* * *

Rocks crunched under the thud of boots. A clawed hand griped onto the cliff face as a large figure made its way to the shoreline. Jasper winced, gripping her gem painfully.

"Those Crystal Gems thought they could bubble _me?_ Ha!" Jasper grinned. She had to admit, regenerating inside of that bubble was near impossible and took a huge toll on her body, but it was worth it. "As if." Jasper brought up a tattered communicator she had salvaged from the Kindergarten, speaking into it clearly.

"This is Jasper to Yellow Diamond requesting for backup." Jasper spoke clearly. Static rang through the communicator. Jasper growled angrily. Were all of her efforts in vain? Was she trapped here for good? Her claws dug into the cliff and cracks formed under her grip.

The static ceased. Silence.

"…Granted…"

* * *

 _A/N: There has already been a glimpse of the next chapter on my perinaldo-activity blog. Just a heads-up for those of you who just can't wait!_

 _As always, reviews are much appreciated!_


	8. Small Mishap - Part 5

_A/N: Hello everyone! Firstoff, I just want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter being uncharacteristically rushed and sloppy. As many of you know, school has started so I do not have much time to revise and fine tune my work. There may be mistakes, and I'm sorry if it is a bit rushed. Let me know if there is any confusion, I will be more than happy to clarify!_

* * *

 **Small Mishap - Part 5**

* * *

"Mgh." Peridot groaned, feeling a bright light against her eyelids. She let out a pained moan, and struggled to a sitting positon. She placed a hand on her seven month pregnant belly, attempting to get up with a frustrated groan.

'What happened?' Her mind swarmed with a burning headache. Her gem hurt, and everything seemed to spin. Peridot winced. All she could remember was being at the temple with Ronaldo and the gems when something, or rather, someone, attacked them. Everything was a blur after that.

"Ugh." Peridot groaned, feeling her stomach churn with nausea. She placed a supporting hand on the ground when her heart dropped with horror. She felt her palm touch cold metal. Peridot looked down only to confirm her worries.

Metal. Cold green metal. The same metal used on Homeworld spaceships and jail cells. She would have recognized it anywhere. She felt her mind panic.

'No, no, no! Why am I on a Homeworld ship?' Peridot thought frantically. Her eyes darted to the jail cells across from hers, and her heart dropped. Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl all lay in separate cells. Their bodies were littered with bruises and scratches. Steven was in his own cell, but his hands and feet were tied uncomfortably tight, restraining his movement. She knew something was wrong when even Steven had a hopeless look on his face. Where was Lapis? She could have sworn the ocean gem was with them at the temple. Peridot could feel bile rise in her throat at the sight when she felt realization set in. Ronaldo wasn't in a cell.

"Pfft, humans? This is what we're up against?" Yellow Diamond's eerily familiar voice scoffed. Peridot felt chills up her spine as the sound of boots against the floor echoed in the halls. "Honestly, I don't understand what Rose Quartz saw in these pitiful flesh bags." Peridot heard the sound of something being dragged along the floor. The footsteps grew louder as Yellow Diamond got closer and closer…

"Yellow Diamond, what will you do with these traitors?" Jasper's raspy voice echoed.

'Jasper? How did she escape? Was she the one who called Yellow Diamond?' Peridot's mind swarmed.

"Honestly, Jasper. You must have been trapped for a long time if you have forgotten my ideals." Yellow Diamond hissed. "These traitors will get the punishment they deserve, of course." Yellow Diamond stated firmly. Peridot felt her heart thud violently in her chest and her breath quicken. Her headache only got worse, and her gem ached. Peridot watched as Yellow Diamond passed by her cell. She was as intimidating as ever. Peridot backed into her cell, hoping to shrink away from Yellow Diamond when she saw him.

Ronaldo was dragged by the collar of his torn shirt behind Yellow Diamond. His body sagged in her grip as he was dragged along the metal floor. Ronaldo's jaw and arms were littered with ugly purple bruises and fresh bloody cuts. He had a prominent gash along his forehead and a dark black eye.

"Leave him alone, Yellow Diamond!" Peridot's voice spoke without much thought. Her worry for her human lover was far greater than her fear of the dictator. Yellow Diamond's footsteps ceased abruptly, and an uncomfortable silence settled in the hall. Yellow Diamond's hand quickly went to a panel besides Peridot's containment cell and the energy field dissipated with an eerie hiss. Yellow Diamond dropped Ronaldo's body with a harsh thud, and entered Peridot's cell. Peridot felt her pupils shrink with horror as the leader approached her. This scene was eerily familiar. Yellow Diamond's hand roughly yanked up Peridot by the collar of her shirt, leaving her dangling above the floor, letting out gasping chokes. Peridot let out a pained gasp and dug her fingernails into Yellow Diamond's skin in pain.

"Ah, Peridot. How nice of you to defy Homeworld and work with these traitors." Yellow Diamond spat sarcastically. Her grip tightened and Peridot let out a strained cry. "Peridot, you are even worse than these pathetic flesh bags and a traitor to Homeworld!" Yellow Diamond's eyes ominously went to Peridot's pregnant stomach. "A weak gem and a feeble human can only produce useless offspring." Peridot felt her baby shift uncomfortably in her stomach and winced. "No matter, Homeworld has ways of ridding those who are useless." Yellow Diamond's fingers curled around the gem destabilizer on her belt, and Peridot felt her breath catch in her throat with horror. Yellow Diamond's lips curled in a deathly smile. "I wonder how much this will hurt with that faux human body of yours." Peridot squeezed her teary eyes shut as she heard the electric crack of the gem destabilizer draw nearer.

"Don't…you…dare…" a strained voice rasped. Yellow Diamond looked behind her to see Ronaldo's hands tightly on her ankle with a determined look on his face. His hands were stained with blood and shook feverishly. Peridot could have sworn his legs were broken as well. Yellow Diamond scoffed with annoyance and tossed Peridot to Jasper's feet roughly.

"Jasper! Take care of the traitor; I'll handle this pathetic human." Yellow Diamond chuckled. She slammed her boot down on Ronaldo's head with a harsh thud. "I've always wanted to know what was inside a human being." She grinned sinisterly. "I might as well smash your skull open to find out!" Peridot's eyes widened with shock, but her body was frozen with pain. Her gem throbbed, and her heart sank when she watched Jasper approach her. The enormous gem could easily crush her, even before she had another being growing inside her. Peridot protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt tears stream down her face.

"Jasper, please…don't…" Peridot painfully coughed. Jasper's expression didn't change, and her fingers remained firmly on the gem destabilizer. "Jasper, please! Help us! Yellow Diamond is going to kill him!" Peridot shook as she watched Yellow Diamond with horror, much more concerned about the human than herself. Jasper's grip tightened on the gem destabilizer.

'I can't believe I was careless enough to let this happen!' Peridot screamed in her head.

There was a loud crack of energy, and Peridot's eyes shot open. She had expected electricity to rip through her body, but instead, she heard the lights and power grid of the ship hiss and buzz with damage. The lights above them flickered and the energy fields around the prison cells dissipated all at once.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yellow Diamond's voice boomed. Peridot turned, and her eyes widened as she watched Jasper wedge her gem destabilizer in the control panels to the prison cells. "Traitor! You're all traitors! I should have gotten rid of you all when I had the chance!" Yellow Diamond hissed, throwing herself at Jasper. Jasper was thrown back as Yellow Diamond punched her square in the jaw, but before she could do any more damage, Jasper quickly grabbed Yellow Diamond's arms, tossing her to the ground.

"Steven, catch!" Jasper tossed a familiar blue teardrop shaped gem to Steven who Pearl had already untied, quickly catching it softly.

"What? Lapis Lazuli? I thought I told you to shatter her!" Yellow Diamond boomed, throwing Jasper off her. Yellow Diamond grabbed another destabilizer from her belt and readied it.

"Run! Go!" Jasper screamed. Peridot was frozen in place from utter shock. Was Jasper…helping them?

"Come on, Peridot!" Steven quickly scooped up Peridot's bruised body and made a break for it. Ruby already had Ronaldo and the others followed close behind.

"W-what? What bout Jasper?" Peridot asked with surprise. Steven of all people should be the most concerned about saving Jasper.

"The escape pods are at the end of the bridge! Go bef-!" A loud electric sizzle echoed in the ship, and Peridot felt her heart skip a beat as Yellow Diamond's destabilizer seared right through Jasper's gut, causing the warrior to retreat back into her gem with a loud _poof_!

"Such a shame, she was a good warrior." Yellow Diamond growled angrily. "Looks like I need a new replacement now. I think the son of Rose Quartz would be a perfect candidate!" Steven tightened his grip on Peridot protectively.

"Look at this sad excuse for an army! I ought to-" Yellow Diamond's words were cut off why the flash of an arrow, searing through her uniform and trapping her to the wall behind her like a dartboard.

"Opal?" Peridot yelped. The fusion frantically sent arrows flying, hoping to buy time.

"Steven, hurry up! We gotta go!" Ruby screamed from the bridge escape pod.

"What? What about-?"

"Go!" Opal commanded. In a flash, she split and Pearl and Amethyst retreated back into the escape pod with Steven and Peridot following close behind.

"No! Don't you dare-!" Yellow Diamond angrily yanked herself out of her arrow prison, running after them. Without hesitation, Steven slammed the door shut. It was a tight fit, but there was no time for comfort. The holographic interface of the escape pod lit up automatically activating and setting a course to Earth. Yellow Diamond viciously yanked out the arrow from her arm, not even flinching. She watched as the escape pod sped off into Earth's atmosphere with an angry hiss.

"Crystal Gems, hm? Perhaps I underestimated Rose's rag tag army. Of course, that will not happen again."

* * *

 _A/N: As always, leave a review!_


	9. Small Mishap - Part 6

_A/N: Very, very sorry for the long wait! As I mentioned, school has started so I don't have as much free time! Anywho, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't have much time to revise, but I wanted to get it out to you all as soon as possible!_

* * *

 **Small Mishap - Part 6**

* * *

"Ow!" Ronaldo winced as he felt the disinfectant hit his open wound.

"Sorry." Peridot gently pat the cotton swab against Ronaldo's bloody cheek to soak up the dripping blood. "Steven's still healing himself, so in the meantime, I need to disinfect your cuts." Peridot sighed. Ronaldo let out a pained huff as Peridot moved on to the cut on his forehead. Ronaldo brushed her hand away and held it tightly.

"Did she hurt you? The baby?" Ronaldo asked with worry and gently rested his hand on Peridot's swollen stomach.

"No, no… but she hurt you!" Peridot huffed, her concern just as great as his. She gently put her hand on his bruised cheek.

"Heh, I'm OK… so who cares?!" Ronaldo scoffed, relieved that Peridot was okay.

"I do!" Peridot retorted sharply, slightly irritated about how little her husband cared about himself.

"I don't see why you're so worried about me." Ronaldo winced. "I'm not the one caring for two people."

"Ronaldo Fryman that is no reason to just ignore your wounds. Seriously, have you looked at yourself?" Peridot hissed. Ronaldo let out an exasperated sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, Peridot was right. Yellow Diamond had done a decent amount of damage on the human. There was no denying that he probably sustained the most injuries since he couldn't fight back. Peridot quickly wrapped his wound with a determined look on her face.

"Peridot, I know you're worried about Ronaldo, but you look like you're about to collapse." Lapis stated, approaching the stressed mother with a glass of water in hand. The ocean gem had regenerated only a little while ago, but she was already busy running around hoping to assist the stressed gems who were already planning what to do next, especially with Jasper whose gem was resting on the coffee table.

Opal had no intention to hurt Yellow Diamond. She knew it was futile to hurt an all-powerful dictator. No, Opal served as a distraction right before she scooped up the orange gem. They all knew that Yellow Diamond would crush Jasper. The least they could do was rescue the defiant gem in hopes of finding out why she turned against Yellow Diamond. Pearl didn't want to admit it, but leaving Jasper with Yellow Diamond would have been a fate worse than death.

Peridot looked at the worried gems with a sympathetic glance and took the glass of water with a shaky hand. Of course, none of this went without notice.

"Peridot, your hand is shaking!" Ronaldo yelped with concern and held her gently, noticing her entire body was quivering slightly.

"It's nothing…" Peridot mumbled and gulped down the glass of water, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Peridot, are you sure you're okay? Yellow Diamond must have tossed you pretty hard. Are you sure your gem isn't cracked?" Lapis asked and gently went to inspect Peridot's gem.

"No!" Peridot yelped and slapped Lapis's hand away. "I-I mean, it's not cracked. I just-" Peridot tried to apologize when the room started to glow brightly.

All four of them, including Steven who was still licking his wounds, turned and saw the other gems jump to their feet, drawing their weapons. Steven stopped what he was doing and joined them, making sure to summon his shield. Peridot gulped, slightly worried for the warrior gem who was finally regenerating.

The orange gem hovered in the air while a familiar white silhouette formed around it, changing form _multiple_ times before reaching the familiar grand stature that the gems had become familiar with. Jasper landed on the ground with a loud thud, shaking the entire house.

"Ugh…" Jasper groaned, putting a hand on her head. "Where-?"

"Jasper, we have a few questions for you and you _will_ cooperate." Garnet said sternly with her gauntlets in fists. Jasper scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, some welcome party. Not even a thank you for saving your lives?" Jasper spat angrily.

"This was your fault in the first place! You're the one who led Yellow Diamond right to our doorsteps!" Amethyst angrily growled.

"Ah, shut it you overcooked runt!" Jasper lashed out. Pearl's spear drew closer and Jasper could feel the sharp tip against her skin.

"You may have helped us, but that doesn't make up for what you did in the past!" Pearl retorted. Jasper had nothing to respond. The warrior gem stood firm with an angry frown. She knew her words would mean nothing to the Crystal Gems. She had ruined any chance for trust between them. Peridot stiffened, feeling sorry for her former commander. She didn't like Jasper either, but she was the only one that really understood what it took to defy Yellow Diamond and the consequences. Even Lapis didn't quite understand since she worked under Blue Diamond instead. Peridot glanced over at Steven, hoping the half gem would step in and stop this irrational interrogation, but even Steven seemed to be upset about what Jasper had done, his shield still held firmly in front of him as if he was afraid Jasper would charge at any second.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Pearl angrily pressed. Jasper didn't respond. Peridot had enough of this.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Peridot hissed angrily, bolting out of her chair. She felt her mind dizzy a bit at the sudden movement, but she stood her ground.

"Peri-" Ronaldo started, hoping to calm his wife, but Peridot was not going to listen.

"What are you accomplishing by just accusing her of everything? Don't you think she _knows_ that this is all her fault? Jasper almost got us all killed, sure, but she also saved our lives! She stood up against Yellow Diamond and fought _for_ us this time. Doesn't that mean anything?" Peridot yelled with her hands drawn in fists.

"We know, Peridot, but Jasper-"Steven began, hoping to get the fumed gem to calm down.

"No! I don't think you guys know! I don't think you realize how much it means to defy Yellow Diamond like that! I've worked under that tyrant for _decades!_ I've witnessed what she's done to defiant gems! If she successfully got us back to Homeworld, she would have gotten us all _publically_ executed and with our shards decorating the streets as a _reminder_ to other gems, or worse! You could at least show her a _little_ sympathy!" Peridot screamed, her face was red with anger. Even the other gems seemed shocked by Peridot's outburst. "Do you not realize that Jasper could be a _benefit_ to our team? But with the way you're all treating her, I'd be surprised if she even would want to stay! You-!" Peridot suddenly stopped, and the gems saw her face suddenly grow pale and her chest heave. "You…" Peridot's words trailed as she tried to complete her thought. It was then that Steven noticed how much Peridot was shaking and not because of anger.

"Peri-?" Steven's shield disappeared and he took a step forward, trying to help the trembling gem. Peridot's knees buckled, and she fell backwards.

"Peridot!" Everyone yelped in shock and Ronaldo quickly bolted out of his seat, just barely catching the collapsing gem. The other gems rushed around her except for Jasper who just stood in shock.

"Peridot! What's wrong? Peridot!" Ronaldo yelped, shaking Peridot's feverish shoulders. He didn't notice it until now, but her body was abnormally hot, as if she had an extreme fever. Peridot opened her mouth to speak when a wave of pain engulfed her body. The pregnant gem coughed up a mouthful of blood and wheezed painfully, her body quaking in Ronaldo's arms and her face twisted in pain.

"Peridot! Peridot!"

* * *

 _A/N: If you thought the last cliffhanger was bad, I'm so sorry for this! Stay tuned for more and please leave a review!_


	10. Small Mishap - Part 7

_A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait! I got busy with school, and I've been trying to earn a few bucks from my online store as well, so I hadn't had much time to update Small Mishap. I'm also very sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought I'd post something at least._

 _If any of my readers wants to help me out, my profile has my Tumblr account which lists my Redbubble, donations, and account where you can request fanfiction! Thank you guys for all your support!_

* * *

 **Small Mishap - Part 7**

* * *

"Peridot! Peridot!" Ronaldo frantically shook her shoulders as Peridot wheezed painfully. "W-What's going on?" Ronaldo's voice was quivering. Peridot opened her mouth to speak, but only coughed up more blood as pain raked her body.

"Ronaldo! Up here!" Steven shouted from the balcony, quickly grabbing some pillows and towels. Ronaldo rushed up the steps with Peridot in his arms, his shirt now splattered with her blood and sweat. The Fryman gently set her in the guest bed, making sure she was relatively comfortable.

"What happened?" Jasper turned to Garnet with sincere worry.

"You stay down here." Garnet snapped. She didn't want to point fingers, but she couldn't help but blame Jasper for all of this. Something was _very_ wrong, and Garnet's future vision was not foreshadowing anything good.

"Peridot? Can you hear me? Peridot!" Ronaldo gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her shaking feverish hands.

"R-Ronal…" Peridot strained. Her chest rose and fell irregularly with each breath. "I…ca-can't…"

"You can't? What do you mean, Peri?" Ronaldo asked with worry. He looked at her trembling hand and his face paled when he noticed what was happening. Her hands were growing colder, and to put it bluntly, _greener._ It was as if she was going back to her default gem form.

"She can't keep her form much longer." Garnet finally voiced.

"What?" Everyone chimed with shock and turned to their leader.

"Gems are only supposed to sustain a simple projection of their bodies. Of course, we can shapeshift organs, but a gem can only handle so much. Peridot almost replicated an entire human's structure. I was surprised that she could hold it up for so long, but I can see now that my suspicions were correct." Garnet clenched her teeth as if she was angry.

"Garnet? What do you mean 'suspicions?'?" Pearl put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I had confronted Peridot about this before, but she refused to admit that anything was wrong. She was determined to go through with this even if it meant-"Garnet trailed off.

"She knew this was going to happen?" Ronaldo gasped, feeling slight betrayal. How could Peridot not tell him about her possibly not making it?

"I…I'm s-sorr…" Peridot tried to apologize, but she couldn't even focus on her words. She was too focused on trying to stay conscious through the pain. She didn't know what hurt more, her gem or the contractions ripping through her midsection.

"Peridot can't keep her form much longer. The sooner she delivers the baby the sooner she can retreat into her gem to regenerate." Garnet quickly said, noticing Peridot's distress.

"W-what? Now? Deliver the baby _now?_ "Ronaldo panicked. "It's too early!"

"We don't have a choice." Garnet stated bluntly.

"But-!" Ronaldo started to argue when he felt a quivering hand on his sleeve. He looked down to see Peridot looking at him with pain and desperation in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but the pleading look in her eyes was enough to convince him. Ronaldo gulped nervously. "Okay."

"Steven, call Connie. We need her here." Connie was the only one who knew anything medical since she was a doctor and was probably the most qualified to help right now. "Amethyst, go get some warm water, and Pearl, get as many towels as you can find."

"Hang in there, Peri." Ronaldo squeezed her hand tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go of her, but in this situation, that was a very real possibility.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! With the holidays coming up, I have to make a few extra bucks! Thanks for your patience, and as always, leave a review!_


End file.
